Seeing Through Your Eyes
by Fangirl Love 17
Summary: Nurse Amelia has dealt with many tough cases, but none tougher than Spock, the freshly blinded science officer of the Star Ship, Enterprise. Will her drive to save and help him rebuild his life push through the walls of self doubt quickly being built up around him? Or will she give up and abandon him like all the others?


Author note: This story is a role play idea that the two of us had and we both decided it was too good to keep to ourselves. Hopefully we do a good job in writing it. Review and enjoy!

Warnings: This is M rated, though the progression will be slow for a while. Just hang in there and enjoy the actual story.

OOC, angst, sadness, fluff and general fangirl awesomeness.

Disclaimer: We only own the character Amelia and other random people we throw in. Sadly the actual Star Trek characters and idea are not ours to covet. Oh well.

Flames will be used to roast hotdogs and Brauts. Nothing else. Suggestions are welcome, as well as Constructive criticism. If you don't like it when you start don't waste both your and our time by reading and complaining. Thanks and enjoy.

Her newest patient was perhaps the most challenging that the hospital had yet received. And that was saying a lot. Because this particular hospital got the mother load of the weirdest, worst, and just plain mule headed patients of the entire sector. This time though, the patient had broken the record for most nurses sent away crying, pissed off, or utterly depressed in a single week. That new record was 10. But. Now this patient had her to deal with. And she could be just as mule headed, stubborn and downright brutally honest as her new charge could be and she was Not one to give up. Nurse Amelia Locke was now assigned to star fleets worst medical case. This problem? A freshly blind and utterly depressed first officer of the star ship Enterprise.

Silently, Nurse Amelia stood there and watched her patient, trying to get an understanding of his mental state. He was clearly depressed, and angry. Very angry. Her eyes slowly scanned him, taking in every detail of his body language. His shoulders were tense, hands fisted in the sheets; his head was down creating a look of someone who was spacing off. His blank, unseeing eyes stared off, not blinking as he seemed to grow tenser.

Every time she seemed to breathe a little louder than normal, his ears twitched ever so slightly. After a few moments of her observing, it became apparent that he knew she was there watching. However, Nurse Amelia had already decided to let him make the first move to break the ice.

The sterile smell of the hospital room made Amelia's nose itch, she imagined it had to have a greater irritation on her patient's heightened senses. Because of his blindness, her half-Vulcan patient's senses worked twice as hard to make up for the loss of the one.

And though those senses were working on over time, the loss of sight was obviously affecting the half Vulcan to a high degree.

"Are you just going to stand there and analyze me or are you actually going to talk. If you're just trying to do some psychiatric shit then go away."

Amelia rolled her eyes and walked across the echoy floor to the side of the bed, observing the additional tensing of 's shoulders as she approached.

"Just observing . My name's Amelia Locke. I'm your new nurse."

Spock scoffed, turning away from his new nurse. He would send her packing just as soon as the rest of them.

"Just go away."

"Sorry. That's not going to happen. You're not getting rid of me. I can be just as bull headed and stubborn as you and I'm not afraid to tell you the truth." Amelia put her hands on her hips and planted herself in front of the sulking half Vulcan, smirking slightly.

"So. Stop acting like a petulant 4 year old and get on with your life. Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to change anything and you're just making everyone else miserable having to deal with your pouting ass. Now, I'm going to get a cane and we are going for a walk. No back talking. "Observing the slightly shocked look on Spock's face was rather satisfying for Amelia and nodding decisively she went to the closet for the cane.

"Why are you bothering?" Spock grit his teeth slightly as his nurse returned to the side of his bed.

"Because it's my job to get you back on your feet. And I want to." Amelia pulled her patient up by his arm, pushing the cane into his hand. "Let's go."

"I can hardly stand."

"Well then relearning how to walk is going to be interesting. Let's go."

Spock scowled, gripping the handle of the cane tightly in his hand.

"I'm not going."

"You go on your own feet or in a wheel chair. Your choice." Amelia began steering her patient to the door.

Spock sighed heavily, tottering after the nurse wearily.

Amelia smiled slightly. "I won't let you fall. All I'm asking for is for you to trust me.

Spock hesitantly nodded. The fear building in his chest threatening to take over. This nurse was certainly different than the others. Perhaps he might give her a chance. Perhaps.

She lead him down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

"The fresh air will do you good. You've been in that room far too long."

She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"You'll learn to rely on your other senses, which are already very good because of your Vulcan origin."

Spock clenched his jaw as his body struggled to compensate for the loss of sight, trying to stay straight and not waver side to side while he walked. He was only half listening to his nurse; most of his concentration was on not falling on his butt on the cobblestoned walkway. Though he had to admit that the sunlight did feel nice.

Amelia smiled and continued to lead him through the courtyard, watching carefully to see his reactions and to make sure he didn't fall.

Spock breathed deeply, trying to get some sort of idea of what was ahead on the path by the smells around him. But all he could smell was the rather enticing scent of his nurse's perfume.

Amelia noticed his senses working and decided to prompt him to encourage his current behavior.

"What do you smell Mr. Spock?" She watched him and waited quietly for his answer.

Spock was unsure if he should admit what he smelt, but he figured there wasn't much use in lying.

"Roses and your perfume." His voice had a slight tone of amusement as if he could see the widening of Nurse Amelia's eyes and the slight blush that colored her cheeks.

"O... Okay, what do you hear?" She regained her composure quickly, deciding to ignore the perfume comment.

"Birds, and a small, annoying dog." He said and then seemed to wait for a few seconds.

Amelia looked at him curiously, wondering where he got the sound of a dog from. Just then, out of the bushes a few yards away a ball of fur raced past them, barking and squeaking obnoxiously. Amelia laughed, glancing at Spock.

"Well you were right. I'm impressed; I didn't even hear the dog. Your other senses are taking over well."

Spock indulged in the smallest of smiles at his nurse, turning his head slightly as more sounds made themselves known.

"Thank you nurse. I appreciate your enthusiasm even if I don't understand it."

Amelia touched Spock's arm to get his attention, and though he could not see it her face had become serious.

"My enthusiasm is due to the fact that I believe very strongly that you will recover from this Mr. Spock. And nothing will change that."

Pondering these words and the feelings he was picking up from her touch Spock sighed softly, unable to hide from the supporting evidence of her unwavering belief.

"I do not understand why you are so determined."

Amelia chuckled slightly at the faint look of confusion on her patients face.

"Why don't we start back Mr. Spock. You should really only be out her for about an hour a day for now anyway. On the way I'll try to explain, though it may be a bit difficult." Amelia started walking back to the hospital, glancing over at her slowly following charge. He was doing better, blind or not and that's what made her job so enjoyable.

...

Nurse Amelia sighed as she observed the mess that was Spock's room. He, apparently, had decided to throw his food against the wall when another nurse tried to help him eat.

Spock was sitting stiffly on his bed, whole body tense like a spring, completely ignoring the outside world.

Amelia walked over to him, gently touching his shoulder and sighed heavily again as he tensed even more.

"You're going to snap your muscles if you tense up much more."

Spock ignored his nurse, jaw clenching stubbornly.

Nurse Amelia sighed again. "Now, Mr. Spock. Will you please tell me why you decided to throw your dinner against the wall?"

"She didn't cook it right, and she is annoying."

Spock glowered and lapsed back into silence, trying to ignore the emotions swelling up inside him at his nurse's appearance.

Amelia giggled slightly as she realized what had really happened, then sat down on the bed beside her patient.

"Mr. Spock, you're throwing a temper tantrum because she wasn't me."

Spock blinked, blushing slightly as her observation hit close to home.

"That is ridiculous. I am not having a temper tantrum."

Amelia smiled slightly at her patient, standing and patting his shoulder affectionately.

"Well if you think so. Clean up your mess and I'll go make you dinner."

Spock turned his head toward his nurses voice, frowning.

"I'm blind. How do you expect me to clean up a mess I can't see? Let alone find the mess and cleaning supplies in the first place."

"Well. It's not my fault you haven't been exploring your room now is it Mr. Spock. I'll help you this once but after this you need to learn your way about. The mess is at the foot of your bed, the cleaning supplies are in the closet. Get to work."

Most would think that she was being cruel to him, but she knew that he could do. She had seen worse cases get through this process so she knew he could survive and become strong again. Coddling him certainly wasn't going to help him. Her next task was to show him how to, in a way, see with his hands. A lesson that could prove difficult with both of their Vulcan heritage.

"You do not suggest that I do it myself."

Spock scowled, fists clenching into the sheets of the bed.

"Yep. Go on."

Huffing in irritation, Spock stumbled over and scooped up the supplies, kneeling on the floor he began to swipe clumsily at the mess.

After a few minutes of him simply spreading the materials around the tiles he gave an inarticulate cry of frustration, flinging the rag at the wall.

"This is impossible! I cannot see why you insist on pushing me to do something I am unable to complete!"

Spock stood shakily, forcing himself to walk in a more or less straight line to the window.

Amelia watched his struggle with sad eyes; she had not anticipated how hard it would be for him to complete the actions. Nor had she counted on his human side being so exposed by his inability to perform simple tasks.

"Spock...it's going to take time, effort, trial and error. Just because you can't do it now doesn't mean you won't be able to ever again."

Leaning with his head pressed into the cool window pane Spock gritted his teeth together, trying to control his raging emotions.

"You do not understand. I am worthless now. I can no longer be in Starfleet; I cannot even clean up a simple mess! Send me to my home on Vulcan where I may live out the rest of my life out of the way of productive members of society."

Amelia's eyes widened in shock at Spock's words, she had not expected this.

"I have sent the request forms for my transfer. You will not have to deal with me any more nurse."

Scowling Amelia turned to leave the room, her own roiling emotions clouding her thoughts as she struggled to grasp the utter feelings of rejection, loss and sadness that engulfed her at the thought of saying good bye to the stubborn science officer.

"Well then...I guess... this is goodbye Mr. Spock. Live long and prosper."

Then she rushed from the room, leaving a certain suddenly dejected half Vulcan standing by the window alone.

Authors note: this is NOT a one shot! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are love!


End file.
